gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Daybreak's Bell
Daybreak's Bell '''is the first opening theme of Mobile Suit Gundam 00, and the ending song for the final episodes of both seasons. The song is available in its single, '''Daybreak's Bell '''and the album, '''Kiss. It was sung and produced by L'Arc-en-Ciel. Track Listing Daybreak's Bell #Daybreak's Bell #Natsu no Yuu-utsu #Daybreak's Bell (Hydeless Version) #Natsu no Yuu-utsu (Tetsu P'unkless Version) Audio Lyrics Rōmanji= Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? Kanashii ne Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai...onegai Unmei sae nomikomade shizumisouna umi e to Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace Musuu no nami wo koe Asu he tachimukau anata wo mamoritamae My life I trade in for your pain Arasoi yo tomare Nee hito wa doushite kurikaeshi ayamachi wo kasaneteku? Shinka shinai dare ni mo nagareru kono chi ga daikirai Honnou de sabakiau dare no demo nai daichi de Sumiwataru mirai ga kita nara kusabana mo heiki ni yadoru darou My wishes over their airspace Dare ga yuriokoshite warui yume kara samashite yo Kanau no nara My life I trade in for your pain Dore dake inoreba ten ni todoku? Ima asayake ga unabarato watashi wo utsusu Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace Musuu no nami wo koe Asu e tachimukau anata wo mamoritamae My life I trade in for your pain Furimukazu habatake Kono omoi wo hakonde Ano sora wo tondeku Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai |-| Kanji= ねぇ　こんな形の出逢いしか無かったの？　悲しいね 貴方に死んでも殺めて欲しくも無い...お願い 運命さえ飲み込まれ沈みそうな海へと 願いよ風に乗って夜明けの鐘を鳴らせよ　 鳥のように　My wishes over their airspace． 無数の波を超え明日へ立ち向かう貴方を　 守りたまえ　My life I trade in for your pain． 争いよ止まれ ねぇ　人はどうして繰り返しあやまちを重ねてく？ 進化しない誰もに流れるこの血が　大嫌い 炎で裁き合う誰のでもない大地で 澄みわたる未来が来たなら草花も兵器に 宿るだろう　My wishes over their airspace． 誰か揺り起こして悪い夢から覚ましてよ　 叶うのなら　My life I trade in for your pain． どれだけ祈れば　天に届く？ 今、朝焼けが海原と私を映す 願いよ風に乗って夜明けの鐘を鳴らせよ　 鳥のように　My wishes over their airspace． 無数の波を超え明日へ立ち向かう貴方を　 守りたまえ　My life I trade in for your pain． 振り向かず羽ばたけ　この想いを運んで　あの空を飛んでく 願いは誰にも撃ち落せない |-| English= So, was this the only way we could have met? Sad, isn't it? I don't want you to die or kill anyone...please In the ocean, even fate seems to be swallowed and drowned My hopes ride on the wind and ring the daybreak's bell Like a bird My wishes over their airspace Let them protect you as you overcome countless waves and stand up to tomorrow My life I trade in for your pain Stop the fighting Hey, why do people repeat mistakes and pile them up? This blood flows through all of us and never evolves I hate it With fire, people judge others on this Earth meant to be shared If the future clears up and arrives Flowers will take root in our weapons My wishes over their airspace Someone shake me awake from this bad dream If wishes come true My life I trade in for your pain How long do I have to pray before it reaches heaven? Now, the daybreak shines on me and the ocean My hopes ride on the wind and ring the daybreak's bell Like a bird My wishes over their airspace Let them protect you as you overcome countless waves and stand up to tomorrow My life I trade in for your pain Take flight without looking back Carrying these hopes Flying through that sky Our dreams can't be shot down by anyone Video TV Edit= |-| Full Song= Category:Songs Category:Openings